I'm An Undercover Spy
by Cleopatra2
Summary: AU: Ryoko is a spy! She's not suppose to be in love with Tenchi. It was all fake! But later on, they fell in love with each other. What will happen? T/R all the way! *Chapter 5* I'm back!!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I created this story in my mind one night, so I hope you like it! BTW, do you people believe in soulmates, destiny and fate? I don't, but in fanfics, I do!  
  
Quick Summary: Ryoko is a spy! She's not suppose to be in love with Tenchi. It was all fake! But later on, they fell in love with each other. What will happen? T/R all the way!  
  
I'm An Undercover Spy  
  
By Cleopatra  
  
One nice day at the Masaki household. Everyone was something. No one was bothering anyone. Kiyone and Mihoshi were at HQ. Sasami was in the kitchen with Ryo-ohki. Washu was in her lab. Ayeka was doing her chores. Ryoko was somewhere. Tenchi was in school.  
  
~** Kiyone and Mihoshi **~  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi are doing a case in HQ. A murder case.  
  
"Kiyone, I don't really get the case, can you tell me it, please?" Mihoshi asked politely.  
  
"Err, oh, alright! Well, this case talks about this girl named Jumora. Well, we know she is behind this murder case. She killed at least two people this year. We have catch her, somehow. But it's hard because we have no clue where she lives..." Kiyone explained.  
  
"Oh, I get it now, who are the two people she killed?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Her mom and her brother." Kiyone replied sadly.  
  
"That's terrible, killing your own family members." Mihoshi sobbed.  
  
  
~** Sasami and Ryo-ohki **~  
  
Sasami was getting ready for lunch. She was humming a peaceful song. Ryo-ohki was munching on the carrots Sasami gave her earlier.  
  
"Miya, miya, miya!" Ryo-ohki sang.  
  
"You finished your carrot already?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Miya, miya" Ryo-ohki repiled shaking her cute little head.  
  
"Okay, I wonder why it's so quiet today..." Sasami wondered.  
  
Ryo-ohki went on munching in her carrot. Sasami was cooking a really good meal today. It's probably because she's in such a great mood.  
  
~** Washu's Lab **~  
  
Washu was doing her regular experiments. She was thinking of making a Future Machine. It's a machine that can bring people into their future. They'll get to see themselves when they're two or more years later. Then her puppets popped up.  
  
"Washu, you're the greatest!" A yelled.  
  
"Washu, you're a genuis!" B agreed.  
  
"Hmm....I'm in the middle of an experiment here, please do no disturb.." Washu said.  
  
"Oops, sorry, Washu. We won't bother the Most Greatest Scienitific Genius In The Universe." A said.  
  
"Yeah, a genius can't help it! Right, Washu?" B questioned.  
  
"Yeah, now, can I continue?" Washu asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes, sorry for the interuption." A and B said, then they disapeared.  
  
"Finally, peace..." Washu said.  
  
~** Where Ayeka was **~  
  
Ayeka was washing the clothes for the family. There's nothing to do around the house, well, at least, not today. She washed all the clothes there already.   
  
'Hmmm...I wonder what Lord Tenchi is up to right now...' Ayeka thought.  
  
'Of course think of a way to say something good to you, Ayeka' Her other side thought.  
  
'Maybe not....I mean, why would he?' Ayeka asked in thought.  
  
'Cuz he likes you, duh! You're a princess, Ayeka! You won't lose to Ryoko!' Her other said told her.  
  
'Of course, oh you're sooo right. I love talking to you!' Ayeka thought with joy.  
  
'That's cuz you're me, and I'm you, stupid -_-;;' Her other side said.  
  
'Oh, that's right, hehe'  
  
~** Where Ryoko was **~  
  
Ryoko was holding a laptop, she set it on the floor and opened it up. A man was on the screen. He had darkblue hair and green eyes.   
  
Ryoko bowed to him and said "First class detective, undercover spy, Ryoko, reporting to General Kajimoto."  
  
The guy on the screen nodded and said "How's the case going?"  
  
"Fine, I guess it's fine, everything is going alright." Ryoko replied.  
  
"Okay, I have another case for you, spy." Kajimoto said.  
  
"Yes, what is it, sir?"   
  
"It's about this guy, his name is Samisuto. He is a nerd in school and we suspect him on this murder case." Kijimoto said scanning the boy's picture to Ryoko.  
  
"Oh, but why would he be murdering? Also, how would you like me to capture him?" Ryoko asked looking at the boy in the picture. He had green hair, blue eyes.  
  
"Well, he's a really kind-hearted guy. We suspect him of murdering because he has this friend who is behind all this stuff. The only way to make him tell the truth is you being his close friend. You have to act like a nerd too. I think that way he would like you more as a friend than a foe."  
  
"Okay, I'm on the mission!" Ryoko said as she salute.  
  
"Very well, see you later." Then the screen was black.  
  
~** School **~  
  
"Mr. Masaki, please answer the question on the board." His teacher said.  
  
"Okay, Mrs. Kura" Tenchi replied. 'This sure is boring' Tenchi thought.  
  
"Class, today, we have a new student in the school. Welcome, Samisuto!" Mrs. Kura announced.  
  
The boy stood in front of the class. He was nervous. "Hi, fellow classmates." Was all he could say.  
  
"You can take a seat, there, next to Reka. Reka, raise your hand." Mrs. Kura told her.  
  
She did as she was told. Samisuto went over and took a seat. "Hi, I'm Reka, nice to meet you." Reka said.  
  
Samisuto nodded and said "Same here."  
  
The day went really fast, soon Tenchi was home.  
  
"Dinner is ready!" Sasami yelled to everyone.  
  
Everyone got to the table and started to eat. Ayeka was busy looking at Tenchi, that her food fell out of her plate. Ryoko was eyeing Ayeka for some reason, making sure what her next move was. She sure didn't want her to even touch Tenchi. Tenchi was just starring at the walls. After dinner everyone went separate ways. Kiyone was in her room. Mihoshi was in taking a bath. Sasami was washing dishes. Washu was at her lab. Ayeka was watching soap operas. Ryoko was in her room. Tenchi was at his room, doing his homework.  
  
~** Tenchi's Room **~  
  
'Hmm....this sure is boring. I don't like homework.' Tenchi thought to himself.  
  
Just then, Ryoko teleported to his room. She went over to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"What are you doing, Tenchi, darling?" Ryoko asked looking at his homework.  
  
"Um, nothing, except homework." Tenchi replied.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you know this guy?" Ryoko asked showing Tenchi a picture of Samisuto.  
  
Tenchi nodded and said "He's in my class, why?"   
  
'Oh, that's just excellent. He's in Tenchi's class? Aww, man, two cases at a time? This is bad...' Ryoko thought. "Oh, it's because-" Ryoko was cut off when her neckless was beeping and it was blinking in red. It started to say something. "Spy, do you hear, me?"  
  
"Uh, what's that, Ryoko?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Um, nothing, excuse me for a second." Ryoko said, she went out of Tenchi's room and into hers.   
  
"Yes, what is it, General?" Ryoko questioned.   
  
"Did I disturb you?" Kijimoto asked.  
  
"Yes, Tenchi heard it too." Ryoko answered.  
  
"You know how to cover it up. And by the way, I have detected where Samisuto is."   
  
"I know too, he's in Tenchi's class."   
  
"Yes, that is true, I hope you'll be sucessful in what you do."   
  
"Thanks."  
  
Then Kijimoto cutted the connection. So Ryoko teleported back into Tenchi's room.  
  
"What happened, Ryoko?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just a game or something. By the way, Tenchi, Washu registered me in your school. Aren't you happy? Same class too!" Ryoko yelled in excitment.  
  
'Oh, man, what can be worst?' Tenchi thought mentally. "Not really..."  
  
"I can't wait! See you tomorrow, dear!" With that Ryoko felt the room.  
  
"At least, she's better than anyone else in the household." Tenchi said silently.  
  
~** Washu's Lab **~  
  
"Washu!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"Yes, Ryoko?" Washu asked still typing on her computer.  
  
"Can you register me to Tenchi's school?"   
  
"Why? I never knew you like school. Is it because you want to be with Tenchi?" Washu teased.  
  
"Oh, come, mom, you know this, I'm a spy! My next target is someone from Tenchi's school."   
  
"But you're not even finish with this case yet, Little Ryoko."   
  
"Oh, shut up, be serious! The General told me that I can handle two case at a time."  
  
"Oh, well, I'll sign you up. You'll be in school tomorrow." Washu said.  
  
"Okay, thanks mom!" With that Ryoko went to bed.  
  
~** Next Day **~  
  
Ryoko woke up and saw a school uniform on her bed. ' Is Washu that quick?' Ryoko thought. Then her neckless was blinking again.  
  
"Ryoko, can you hear me?" Kijimoto asked.  
  
"Yes, loud and clear." Ryoko answered.  
  
"I transfer your uniform to Washu's computer already. Oh, I see you have it." Kijomoto said.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Ryoko thanked.  
  
"No, problem. See you later." Kijimoto said and cutted the connection.  
  
So Ryoko dressed up. 'Hmmm....I'm suppose to even look like a nerd, but how? Hmmm...I know, I'll wear these and I'll tie my hair up. But I'll do that on the bus. I don't want that many people knowing it.' Ryoko thought. Then she went out of her room and into the breakfast table.   
  
"HUH? What's with the uniform?!" Ayeka yelled pointing at Ryoko's uniform.  
  
"I'm going to Tenchi's school, DUH!" Ryoko screamed back.  
  
"Err, who gave you permission?!" Ayeka shouted.  
  
"My MOM." Ryoko scolded back.  
  
Then Tenchi sat down.   
  
"Breakfast is ready! Oh, nevermind, I didn't know you guys would be that quick..." Sasami noticed.  
  
So they ate breakfast. "Tenchi, it's time for school, no one wants to be late on the first day!" Ryoko told him. Tenchi nodded and they left.  
  
End Of Chapter 1!  
  
A/N: What will happen in school? Will Tenchi soon find out Ryoko's a spy? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading the fic! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay, the second chapter is up, so enjoy! I think I'm losing confidence...  
  
I'm An Undercover Spy   
  
(Chapter 2)  
  
By Cleopatra  
  
~** At the bus **~  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko both took a seat on the bus. They sat next to each other. Ryoko started looking through her schoolbag.  
  
"Ryoko, what are you looking for?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Oh, a mirror!" Ryoko exclaimed holding a medium sized mirror.  
  
"Tenchi, mind holding the mirror for me?" Ryoko asked nicely.  
  
"I don't mind." Tenchi said as Ryoko handed him the mirror.  
  
"Face it to me." Ryoko, then started to tie her hair up, made it two ponytails, they hanged on her shoulders. Then she got out her glasses. She putted them on. The glasses were thin, but kinda big. Then she took the mirror back from Tenchi and said "Thank you."  
  
"What is the look for?" Tenchi asked a little shocked.  
  
"Well, I'm ready for school! Hehe, I wanted to look like a nerd so people in school won't think I'm dumb and too bad for the school." Ryoko explained.  
  
"Okay, that's weird..."  
  
"Hehe, yeah. I know. Anyway, tell me about the school."  
  
"Well, it's not too bad. But it is boring in class. You didn't tell me why you wanted to come to school yet." Tenchi noticed.  
  
"I wanted to go to school because-" Ryoko was cut off because the bus made a stop.   
  
"This is our school." Tenchi said.  
  
"Oh, wow, not bad. Is the school big?"  
  
"Well, sorta." Tenchi replied as he and Ryoko walked toward the school. Well, of course it's a normal school with a lot of kids in it. But it was new to Ryoko.  
  
"Where's the main office?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Over there." Tenchi said pointing at the door that said 'Main Office'  
  
"Oh, okay, meet you in class!" Then Ryoko got into the main office. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." Said a man in a black suit. He had orange hair, blue eyes.  
  
"I'm a new student, my name is Ryoko Hakubi." Ryoko introduced.  
  
"Oh, a new student. I'm the principal of this school and address me by Mr. Lameki." The man said.  
  
"Yes, Principal Lameki. I was wondering what room do I have and who is my teacher." Ryoko said.  
  
Mr. Lameki typed the name 'Ryoko Hakubi' to the computer.  
  
"Hmmm...I see, you go to room 217, your teacher is Mrs. Kura." Mr. Lameki said.  
  
"Thank you, I will proceed to my classroom." Ryoko said making sure she sounded professional.   
  
The principal smiled and said "Good, young lady."  
  
So Ryoko was searching for room 217. She found a teacher standing outside the door of room 217. The teacher went over to her and said "Are you Ryoko Hakubi?" Ryoko nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'm Mrs. Kura. Stand outside for a second."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Then Mrs. Kura got back into the classroom.  
  
"Okay, class, today, we have another new student." Mrs. Kura announced.  
  
Everyone cheered. They love new students.  
  
"Welcome, Ryoko Hakubi!" Then Mrs. Kura told her to come in. She got in the classroom and said "A pleasure to meet you all."  
  
"Ryoko, you can sit next to Tenchi, Tenchi raise your hand." Mrs. Kura said.  
  
Ryoko sat next to Tenchi and whispered "You're lucky to sit next to a girl like me." Tenchi blushed slightly.  
  
"Okay, class, we'll be doing this drama play. I've already made the groups, Group A, B, C, D are a team and etc..Ryoko, since, you're new, ask Tenchi about it." Mrs. Kura said. Ryoko nodded.  
  
"Today's drama is on love, each group have different plays." Mrs. Kura said. She handed everyone their scripts. "Please work nicely, as a team. Whoever does the best will get rewarded. You may begin."  
  
Ryoko looked at her paper. 'Aww, man, this play is on Romeo and Juliet.'  
  
"So, how do we do all these things?"  
  
"Well, we have groups. You're table D, I'm table C. Reka, Samisuto, turn around. We're doing a play." Tenchi told them.  
  
They turned around. "Alright, Tenchi, my paper said I'm suppose to be Juliet's nurse." Reka said.  
  
"I'm Romeo? Aww, man, I am." Samisuto said.  
  
"I'm Friar Laurence." Tenchi said.  
  
"Uh, how come I'm Juliet?" Ryoko asked.  
  
Reka strugged and said "You're better than me."   
  
"Let's start already!" Samisuto said. Tenchi didn't feel too good.  
  
"Alright." Everyone agreed. "But I would like to skip the kissing part." Samisuto said. Ryoko nodded. They went on. This went on for an hour, Mrs. Kura said "Okay, class, we'll each get to perform. But one group a day. I would like Summora's group up."   
  
Summora and her group got up in front of the class. "We're doing a play on Persephone and Hades." Summora explained. Time flew, it was lunch time.  
  
~** Lunch Time **~  
  
Ryoko was getting some books out of her locker, when a guy with red hair, green eyes came over.  
  
"Hi, nerd." He said and took Ryoko's glasses off. She saw Samisuto so she played along, hoping he would help her, according to the case.   
  
"Hey, give it back!" Ryoko yelled trying to get the glasses back from the guy.  
  
"You look better without glasses, how about you and I go out?" The guy asked putting his arms on Ryoko's waist.  
  
"Pervert!" Ryoko yelled. Samisuto didn't even notice her at all. So she punched the guy in the eye.  
  
"Hey, watch where you punch!" The guy screamed. Ryoko got back her glasses and met up with Tenchi. "Nerds, these days.."  
  
"Where's the lunch room, Tenchi?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Follow me." They got into the lunch room. They found a table and took a seat.  
  
"What do we have next?" Ryoko asked taking her lunch out.  
  
"I'm not sure about you, but I have math next." Tenchi replied.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Look at your schedule."  
  
"I have one?"   
  
"Yes, the office lady gives you it, when you first registered."  
  
Ryoko went searching in her schoolbag. She founded it. "Oh, I have LA next."  
  
"Oh, you know what room?"  
  
"Yeah, 222." "Okay."  
  
"Sasami made lunch for you?" "Um, not exactly." Then Ryoko's neckless was blinking again.  
  
"Ryoko?" The voice said.   
  
"Um, excuse me for a second, Tenchi." Ryoko said as she got up and went to another place. Tenchi followed her, but without her knowing. He was wondering for awhile what the neckless was and who was speaking. He hided between a food cart.   
  
"Yes, General, I'm here." Ryoko replied.  
  
"Oh, did I disturb you again?" Kijimoto asked.  
  
"Yes, you sure have bad timeing." Ryoko told him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, but I was wondering if you are Samisuto's friend yet. We need a lot of details from him." Kijimoto explained.   
  
Ryoko nodded and said "I will try my best."   
  
"Good, spy, I'm counting on you." Then Kijimoto cutted the connection.  
  
"Hey, young man, lunch is there! Not near my food cart!" The lunch lady scolded.  
  
"Oh, hehe, sorry." Tenchi apologized.  
  
Ryoko turned around and saw Tenchi. "Now, go back to your tables, kids!" So Ryoko and Tenchi went back to their table. They sat in silence. Then Ryoko spoke "Did you hear anything before?" 'Oh, that's a stupid question, of course he did!' Ryoko thought.  
  
"You're a.....spy?" Tenchi manged to ask.   
  
Ryoko nodded slowly and said "Yes, I'm sorry." Tenchi was too shock to speak more.  
  
"Tenchi, please don't tell anyone about this, I beg you."  
  
"I .....suppose...."  
  
"Thanks, you're the best!" Ryoko said and gave Tenchi a hug. Tenchi nodded slowly. 'Oh, my God, she's a spy! I wonder what she is spying on...' Tenchi thought as he slowly start eatting his lunch.   
  
"I bet you want to know what I'm spying on." Tenchi nodded. "Well, I can't tell you, unless you're going to help me..."   
  
"Well, okay, maybe..." "Well, I'm spying on Samisuto, here's the story..."  
  
~** Back to the Masaki household **~  
  
"Err, that demon! I wonder what she's doing with Tenchi this minute!" Ayeka yelled breaking some plates that Sasami was washing.  
  
"Hey, Ayeka, chill, you're breaking the dishes!" Sasami said gathering the other dishes to herself.  
  
"Ahh! What is Lord Tenchi falls in love with her?! Wait, there's no way! I'm more mature than her! I'll win his heart!" Ayeka said as she stop throwing dishes.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just quit throwing dishes!" Sasami screamed.  
  
Ayeka ignored her sister and said "He likes me, he doesn't like her." Then she went out of the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, time to clean up the mess for my sister." Sasami said with a sigh.  
  
~** The Living Room **~  
  
Ayeka sat down and opened the televison. There was a soap opera going on. On t.v....  
  
"Oh, I love you, my dear." Said the man.  
  
"I love you too, but our world is so apart, what can we do?" Questioned the women.  
  
"Well, even if we're two worlds apart, my love for you is eternal. My heart will always belong to you." Replied the man.  
  
"Oh, you're so sweet! My love for you is eternal too. I can risk my life for you. All you have to do is show me you love me. Oh, I wish we can get marry." The women said happily. Seeing this, Ayeka was about to cry. She was already day-dreaming. Yes, you guessed it, about Tenchi and herself.  
  
~** Head Quarters **~  
  
"Well done, Kiyone and Mihoshi!" The commander said.  
  
"No problem, we're always ready for any case!" Mihoshi said.  
  
The commander nodded and said "For this big case, I have thought about it. You two are getting promoted to HQ!"   
  
"Wow, really? That's so cool, right, Kiyone?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
Kiyone was about to cry with joy. "Yes! It is! Thanks commander. We will always do our best." Kiyone said with joy, then saluted.  
  
~** Washu's Lab **~  
  
"Yes! I finally finished!" Washu exclamined.  
  
"It's the Future Machine!" A exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, Super Genius Washu has done again!" B added.  
  
"Yup, I'm a genius and a genius can't help it!" Washu agreed.  
  
"Let me explain the machine. Well, this is a really complicated machine. You can go into the future with this baby. You can change the future too. Oh, I forgot to make the Past Machine!" Washu yelled.  
  
"How clumbsy!" A said shaking her head.  
  
"I agree." B said nodding.  
  
~** Back to School **~  
  
"Oh, I get it now. I can help...by the way, when did you become a spy?" Tenchi asked munching on his hamburger.  
  
"Well, when I was 14, I think." Ryoko answered.  
  
"But 14's too young to become a spy."   
  
"Yes, in earth that is, but in Jurai, no."  
  
"Oh, how did you become the most wanted criminal in the Universe?"  
  
"That's another case."  
  
"Okay, Ryoko, do you....."  
  
End of Chaper 2!  
  
A/N: What is that Tenchi wants to say? What will happen to Washu's inventions? Find out in the next chapter! Again, thanks for reading the fanfic. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Yay, the third chapter's up! Take a seat and enjoy!   
  
I'm An Undercover Spy  
  
(Chapter 3)  
  
By Cleopatra  
  
"Do I, what, Tenchi?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Do you-" Tenchi was cut off because the lunch period end.   
  
"Tell me later, Tenchi, gotta get to class." Ryoko said as she packed up her things.  
  
"Okay." They went seprate ways.  
  
~** LA (Ryoko's class) **~  
  
Ryoko took a seat. To her surprise, Samisuto was in her class! 'Yay! Okay, this is going to be my chance...well, at least I hope so...' Ryoko thought.  
  
Samisuto sat in front of her. All the students were at the room. The teacher came in. She wore a brownish-colored dress. She had blode hair, blue eyes. "Good afternoon, class. Just in case you forgot my name, my name is Ms. Nava." The teacher said.  
  
"We will be concentrating on one subject today, friends. I bet you people are wondering why we are going to talk about such a childish topic. Well, it's because friendship is a lifetime thing. I believe even now you people think of the meaning of friendship wrong. Can anyone tell me, what is friendship?" Ms. Nava asked the class.  
  
A girl raised her hand. "Yes, Liela?"  
  
"I think friendship means doing things for your friends. Like hanging out with them and helping them." Liela replied.  
  
"Well, close enough. Anyone else want to give it a try?" Ms. Nava asked. Samisuto raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Samisuto?"  
  
"I think friendship means helping that friend a lot. No matter what that thing is, either good or bad, you're always on their side." Samisuto said.  
  
~** Math (Tenchi's class) **~  
  
Tenchi was working on a problem, but at the same time, in deep thoughts.  
  
"Tenchi?" The teacher questioned.  
  
"Huh?" "Weren't you paying attention to me?!" The teacher screamed.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Kamicari." Tenchi apologized.  
  
"Hmph, you answer the question for Mr. Masaki, here who isn't paying attention." Mr. Kamicari said pointing at one of Tenchi's classmate.  
  
"Yes, the answer is 2, 500.57."  
  
"Good." 'Phew, thank God, I don't have to stay after school! Next time I better be thinking at another period.' Tenchi said to himself.  
  
~** Masaki Household **~  
  
"Is Tenchi home yet?" Ayeka asked Sasami.  
  
"No, he's not home until three. It's only 12 right now." Sasami told her.  
  
"Oh, okay. Where's Washu?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"I think in her lab or something. You wish to speak to her?" Sasami questioned back.  
  
"Maybe, I mean there isn't anything else I could do."   
  
Then Ayeka got into Washu's lab. "Who is it?" Washu asked.  
  
"It's me, Ayeka." Ayeka answered.  
  
"Yes? How may I help you?" Washu asked typing on her computer.  
  
"I was wondering what invention are you up to."  
  
Washu smiled and said "Good question. Well, I have just invented the Future and Past Machine, let-" Washu couldn't finish, Ayeka cutted in and said "You can let me see the future?" Ayeka yelled with joy.  
  
"Yes, I can let you see the future. But only certain people, like myself can change the future." Washu explained.  
  
"That's good enough. Can I see the future?"   
  
"Well, I'm not sure...."  
  
"Please? You're the Greatest Scienctific Genius in the Unverise!"  
  
"Well...okay, why not. What in the future would you like to see?"  
  
"Why would you need to ask? You should know!"  
  
"Okay, about Tenchi and who he would choose?" Ayeka nodded. "Okay, here it goes...."  
  
~** Head Quarters **~  
  
"I still can't believe we're actually promoting to HQ!" Kiyone yelled in excitment.  
  
Mihoshi nodded and said "I know, I bet everyone there would be so nice."   
  
"Let's go back to earth and tell the others." "Okay."  
  
~** School **~  
  
The bell rang. The day was over. After Tenchi was dismiss, he walked aside to wait for Ryoko. About 1 minute later, she came out.  
  
"Hey, Ryoko!" Tenchi greeted.  
  
"Oh, hey, Tenchi, we could walk home now." Ryoko said walking with him.  
  
"Yeah, how's school?"  
  
"Fine, I guess. I think my relation with Samisuto is too slow. I'm not even his friend yet!" Ryoko complained.  
  
"Oh, well, you tried. Maybe tomorrow would be better."  
  
"Yeah, probably...hey, Tenchi, remember at lunch, you were about to ask me something. What is it?"  
  
"Oh, I don't think it's the right time to say that yet, maybe next time."  
  
"Okay, I love mysteries, that's one of the reasons I like being a spy."   
  
So Tenchi and Ryoko went all the way home.  
  
"Hey, Sasami, we're home!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
"Hey, Tenchi, how's school?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Pretty good." Tenchi replied.  
  
"Where's the prissy princess?" Ryoko teased.  
  
Sasami strugged and said "I'm not sure, but I think she's in Washu's lab."  
  
"Oh, what is she up to now?" Ryoko asked annoyed.  
  
"I'm not sure, why don't you two check on her." Sasami suggested.  
  
"Okay." So they entered the lab. They saw Ayeka sobbing.  
  
"Washu! You got to change the future! It can't happen that way!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"No, I'm not planning to change the future. It's so unprofessional to do so!" Washu yelled back.  
  
"Uh, what's going on, Ayeka?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Oh, Lord Tenchi! Welcome home!" Ayeka said trying not to sob again.  
  
"What happened?" Tenchi asked again.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Washu was just saying some old things about Jurai." Ayeka lied.  
  
"Oh, okay, well, I'm going to my room now." Tenchi said, then he left.  
  
"Yeah, right, Ayeka! I don't think that was what you were crying about." Ryoko pointed out.  
  
"Yes, it is!" Ayeka shouted.  
  
"Whatever, I'm going to do my homework now." Ryoko said, then she left.  
  
"Washu....nevermind, then. I'll just have to ignore what I saw today and go on with life. Don't tell anyone about this, okay? I mean what I saw."   
  
"Okay, I won't." "Thanks." Then Ayeka left Washu's lab too.   
  
"I actually think the future isn't that good anyway. I mean, how in the name of Tsunami can I be kicked out of the Scientific Genius Studium?!" Washu yelled.  
  
~** Living Room **~  
  
"Dinner is ready!" Sasami yelled. Everyone got into the dinner table and started munching on their dinner. After dinner, everyone went seprate ways again. Kiyone and Mihoshi still weren't back yet. Sasami was playing with Ryo-ohki. Washu was at her lab. Ayeka was watching soap operas. Ryoko was in her room. Tenchi was at his.  
  
~** Tenchi's Room **~  
  
Tenchi was doing his math homework. 'Tough problem...' Tenchi thought. Then Ryoko teleported to his room.  
  
"Hey, Tenchi!" She greeted.  
  
"Oh, hi, you have trouble in homework?" He asked.  
  
"Actually, I was about to ask you to do the homework for me..." Ryoko corrected.  
  
"Um, I'm afraid not. Our teachers are very strict about copying homeworks." Tenchi explained.  
  
"Aww, man, but I'm busy! I don't even want to go to school. It's hard!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"Oh, come on, it's not that bad. I'll teach you." "Okay, then."  
  
~** Living Room **~  
  
Ayeka was watching soap operas. 'I always watch soap operas, I'm going to do something different for a change. But what can I do? Oh! I can check on Lord Tenchi! Yes, that is exactly what I'll do.' Ayeka said in her mind. So she decided to check on Tenchi.  
  
End of Chapter 3!  
  
A/N: What Ayeka saw in the future machine would be revealed. The case on Samisuto would go a little deeper. Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading, until then, bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Alright, sorry. This is story has been out for a long time but I never got to finish it, sorry. But now I'm back! If you forgot what it's about, re-read please. Thank you.  
  
I'm An Undercover Spy  
  
(Chapter 4)  
  
By Cleopatra  
  
She knocked on the door. Tenchi opened the door.   
  
"Hi, Lord Tenchi, can I speak to you?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Ah, come in, but I don't think I can talk to you yet, maybe after homework," Tenchi said letting Ayeka in.  
  
Ayeka was shocked seeing Ryoko in his room.   
  
"Oh, Tenchi, how about this math problem?" Ryoko asked walking to him.  
  
She didn't even notice Ayeka standing there.  
  
"It's this, I'll teach you. You used the wrong formula!" Tenchi said correcting it.   
  
While they were doing their homework, a tear slide out of Ayeka's pinkish-red eyes. She, then, left the room.  
  
~**Ayeka's Room**~  
  
She slammed the door behind her. But no one heard it. They were busy with their own things. Ayeka dropped on her bed sobbing.  
  
"How can this be? Have I mistaken or is the future not far away?!" Ayeka yelled still sobbing.  
  
She remembered very clear the future machine and can't seem to get it out of her mind.  
  
"This can't be..."  
  
**FlashBack**  
  
Washu pressed a button and said, "This is when he chooses..."  
  
The machine showed a scene:  
  
Everyone was eating the delicious meal Sasami cooked for them.  
  
"Wow, you cook so well, Sasami," Mihoshi commented.  
  
"Thanks," Sasami thanked.  
  
"Oh, Ayeka, can I speak to you after lunch?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Sure, why not? I'd love to speak with you." Ayeka replied.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka glared at each other.  
  
-After Lunch-  
  
Ayeka and Tenchi were taking a walk.  
  
"So, Lord Tenchi, what is it that you wish to speak to me about?" Ayeka asked full of excitement.   
  
She was so confident he would choose her over Ryoko.   
  
"Ayeka, I...I...I love you..." Tenchi said.  
  
"Oh, really? You really love me? I knew you'd choose me instead of Ryoko!" Ayeka yelled with joy.  
  
"Ayeka, I didn't finish my sentence yet..."  
  
"Yes, you may continue."  
  
"I love you...as a sister, nothing more." Tenchi said.  
  
"You...you...do notice what you just said?" Ayeka asked with tears in her eyes.   
  
"Sorry Ayeka, I really am. It's just that there are so many reasons why I shouldn't go with you...sorry." Tenchi apologized.  
  
"I...I don't know what to say. I really don't get it...how can this happen? But if I'm not the one you chose, I will still except the fact and live on with that fact. I will forgive you." Ayeka said, by then her tears dried out.  
  
"Thank you." They walked back to the house.  
  
"Ryoko, can I speak to you?" Tenchi asked.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"What happened to me later? Did I go back to Jurai?" Ayeka asked herself again. "Maybe, Tenchi really...isn't my true love..."  
  
~**Next Day**~  
  
After breakfast, Tenchi and Ryoko had to go to school. The others stayed home like usual except Kiyone and Mihoshi, who no one saw yet.  
  
~**School**~  
  
As always, their first class was drama.  
  
"Today, I'm planning to do a topic related to love. We'll be concentrating on hate and love today. In every story, there'll be hate and love. Every love story, there is hate. So, I've been thinking, you people are old enough to make up your own plays. You people make it up and act it out with your group members. Any questions?" Mrs. Kura asked.  
  
No one raised their hand.   
  
"Very well, you may begin."   
  
"So, what story are we gonna make up?" Reka questioned her group.  
  
"I don't know..." Ryoko replied.   
  
"Ha! I've got it all set up!" Samisuto said.  
  
"Huh?" The three reacted.  
  
"I've got the play all thought up, here's the script." Samisuto said handing them the scripts.  
  
"Okay..." Tenchi said looking through his script.  
  
"You're the evil man," Samisuto told Tenchi.  
  
"You're the evil man's wife." Samisuto said looking at Ryoko.  
  
"And you're the good man's wife." Samisuto said to Reka.   
  
"Okay, that makes you my husband?" Reka asked.  
  
Samisuto nodded.   
  
"Let's begin."  
  
"Okay...Um, you...you'll never win your own country back." Tenchi said.  
  
"Of course I will! For the love of my country, I'll do anything!" Samisuto exclaimed.  
  
"We, the evil will always conquer the good!" Ryoko told them.  
  
"No way, my husband and I are the only ones that can defeat you and erase you off the face of earth!" Reka said.  
  
~**Masaki household**~  
  
Ayeka was thinking that she should give up on Tenchi. She felt like she should tell somebody...but whom? She wanted their opinion first. For awhile she didn't know who to talk to. Then she went to Sasami. By seeing Ayeka, Sasami quickly gathered all the dishes together.  
  
"Sasami, I need to talk to you, do you have a minute or two?" Ayeka asked her sister.  
  
"Ah, yeah, I guess." Sasami said walking out of the kitchen.  
  
They sat on the sofa.  
  
"So, what is that you want to talk about, Ayeka?" Sasami questioned.  
  
"It's about Tenchi." Ayeka replied.  
  
"Oh, what is it about Tenchi?"  
  
"I think...I think Tenchi's not my true love..."  
  
"Really? How'd you know?"  
  
"I felt it, I think I'll give up on him." Ayeka said with a sigh.  
  
"I think if you think he's not your true love, then give up. I mean, you can choose another guy. He's not the only guy in the world. Besides, I think you are a little too good for him." Sasami fibbed.  
  
"Don't joke around, Sasami. Tell the truth." Ayeka said in a serious tone.  
  
"Okay, where your heart goes, you follow." Sasami said.  
  
~**Where Kiyone and Mihoshi were**~  
  
"Oh my God! What's wrong?! I thought we were going back to earth!" Kiyone yelled in Yagami.  
  
"Yeah, but there seem to be a space traffic going on here." Mihoshi said sadly.  
  
~**School**~  
  
It was lunch time in school. Tenchi and Ryoko went to a table and sat down. Then they saw Reka and Samisuto, so they decided to join them.  
  
"Sure, you can join us." Reka said.  
  
"Thanks." Tenchi and Ryoko thanked.  
  
They sat down.  
  
"So, what should we talk about?" Reka asked.  
  
"I was wondering, since I'm new and all, why don't you and Samisuto tell me about yourselves." Ryoko suggested.  
  
Reka nodded and said, "I'm Reka Yashi. I came from a loving family. I don't really like school much. It's sorta boring. My future career is an actress, I hope. I really like acting."   
  
"Oh, that's cool." Ryoko said.  
  
"What about you, Samisuto? You just got into this school one day before Ryoko, tell us about yourself." Tenchi said.  
  
"Well, I'm Samisuto Sava. I am a really trust-worthy friend. I'm willing to do anything I can for my friends. I'm a really smart kid. At least, I think so. I want to be a doctor when I grow up." Samisuto said.  
  
"That's so nice to hear you care so much about your friends." Ryoko said with a smile.  
  
Samisuto smiled back.  
  
"Hey, Ryoko, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Reka suggested.  
  
They talked and talked.  
  
"Hey, what do you people have next?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"I have Social Studies." Reka said.  
  
"I have LA." Samisuto replied.  
  
"That's what I have next too!" Ryoko said.  
  
"I have math, see you guys later." Tenchi said.  
  
Then they went to their classes.  
  
~**LA**~  
  
Samisuto and Ryoko took a seat. The LA teacher, Ms. Nava came in the class.  
  
"Good afternoon class, today we will be learning some more grammar." Ms. Nava said as she took out a grammar book.  
  
'Aww man, this is going to be so boring!' Ryoko thought.  
  
Time flew. The bell rang and it was over, I mean the day is over.  
  
Ryoko met up with Tenchi. She told him to wait for Samisuto. Then he came out.  
  
"Hey, Samisuto! Where are you going?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"To my friend's house." Samisuto replied.   
  
"Really? Can we come too?" Ryoko questioned.  
  
"Um, I'm not so sure..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I guess so, I'm not sure he'll like it though."   
  
So Samisuto, Tenchi and Ryoko walked to his friend's house. They knocked on the door. A man dressed in black and white opened the door....  
  
End of Chapter 4!  
  
A/N: What will happen next? We will meet Samisuto's friend next! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hmm....I wrote this awhile ago, I finally found this chapter! Here it is! Hope you like it!  
  
I'm An Undercover Spy   
  
(Chapter 5)  
  
By Cleopatra  
  
He eyed the group.   
  
Samisuto smiled and said, "Can I speak to Konomochi?"  
  
The man let them in. "Take a seat, I'll tell my master to see you," the man said coldly. Then he left them and went upstairs. So the 3 of them sat down.  
  
"Your friend's servant is creepy," Ryoko commented after he left.  
  
Samisuto nodded and said "True, but Konomochi is a nice guy."  
  
'Yeah, nice enough to kill people and leave the charge to you," Ryoko said to herself.  
  
"Do you come here everyday?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Well, most of the time," the boy replied.  
  
Then a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes came to view. He looked at Samisuto and said,"Hey, welcome! Who do you have here? Friends? I'd like to meet them!"  
  
"Yes, they're my friends. This is Tenchi and this is Ryoko. He is Konomochi, my best friend." Samisuto said pointing at the people when he said their names.   
  
"Oh, pleasure to meet you all," Konomochi said with a nod.  
  
"Yes, same here," Ryoko replied.  
  
"Uh, yeah, why don't you tell us about yourself," Tenchi said.  
  
"Well, as you should know, I'm Konomochi, the master of the house."  
  
"You live alone?" Ryoko questioned.  
  
"Well, not exactly, my servants are here..."  
  
"You have a job or are you still a student?"  
  
"I'm a student, but I skipped grades, so I have a job now."  
  
"Alright, what do you do?"  
  
"I'm a scientist."  
  
"Hey, Ryoko. Stop asking Konomochi so many questions. You act like an officer." Samisuto told her.  
  
"Hehe, alright, sorry," Ryoko apologized.   
  
"Oh, no problem. It's really nothing. Would any of you like a drink or something? Snacks?" the master of the house asked. They all shook their heads. "Okay, then. Then why don't I show you guys around?"  
  
"Alright!" Ryoko yelled jumping up from the sofa.   
  
"Huh?" Both Samisuto and Konomochi asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Oh, nothing, she's always like that," Tenchi said.  
  
'This is my chance of getting some more clues!' Ryoko thought.  
  
After Konomochi showed them around the house, Ryoko found no clues to the murder.  
  
'Hmm..I HAVE to find a way to get more info about him! Err!' Ryoko thought madly.   
  
Konomochi looked at Ryoko puzzled and asked,"Is something the matter?"  
  
"Huh? Ah, nothing. Oh! Why don't you tell me what you like! Like what you like to do, hehe." Ryoko suggested.  
  
"Well, nothing much, I guess. I like company," Konomochi replied happily.  
  
'No way! Samisuto just said that he DOESN'T like company...strange...he can't be able to find out my job. Hope not...' She said to herself.  
  
"Do you like Konomochi or something?!" Samisuto teased.  
  
"Uh..."-turns red-"No..."  
  
"Yeah, right!" he laughed.  
  
"Hmm...I think we should go now, we don't want to bother you too much, Konomochi," Tenchi said.  
  
"Not really," He replied.  
  
"Well, anyway, it's late, Ryoko, let's go," Tenchi said pulling her.  
  
"Huh? Uh, okay, bye guys!"  
  
"Bye." Then they left.  
  
"Konomochi, I have to go too, I'll come back tomorrow," Samisuto told him.  
  
Konomochi nodded and said,"Sure, anytime, Sam, anytime." Then he left.   
  
The guard went over to Konomochi and said,"Do you wish to not see them tomorrow?"  
  
"No, I'd love to see them," he smiled.  
  
-Masaki Household-  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko arrived home when Sasami called for dinner.  
  
"Just in time!" Ryoko said flying to the table. Everyone was settled now.  
  
"Guess what?! Kiyone and I got promoted to HQ!" Mihoshi said happily.  
  
"Oh, really? That's great!" Sasami cheered.  
  
Kiyone nodded and said,"We could have arrived eariler home, but we had space traffic."  
  
Ryoko burst into laughter,"Really? How sad!"  
  
"Oh, well, at least we got promoted." Mihoshi reminded her.  
  
"That's really nice, Kiyone and Mihoshi. Wasn't that your dream?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Yes, I've waited so long, finally our luck brought us this victory."  
  
Everyone ate and talk except for Ayeka.  
  
"Ha, what's up with the princess?" Ryoko asked Sasami.  
  
Before Sasami could answer, Ayeka spoke,"I'm fine, thank you."  
  
"Is that meant to be sarcastic?"   
  
"Yes and no."  
  
-After dinner- (Ryoko's room)  
  
Ryoko lay on her bed and started to think. 'Well...it can be true. I mean he can be highly intelligent.' Her neckless glowed red again.  
  
"Ryoko, did you find any clues yet?" Kijimoto asked quietly.  
  
Ryoko sighed and said,"No need to whisper, no one's near"-sighs-"I think Konomchi is pretty smart. I have to check his secret places soon."  
  
"Who's Konomochi? Samisuto's friend?" Kijimoto questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, you have to maybe sneak into the house tonight."  
  
"Hmm...That might just do..."  
  
End of chapter 5!  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Next chapter, Ryoko will try to sneak in Konomochi's house! Will she succeed? Find out! 


End file.
